1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method for protecting marine pilings positioned to support a marine structure above the water in areas where floating booms, bumpers and the like are in contact with the marine pilings.
2. Background
In the construction of docks, piers and the like, pilings are frequently used to support marine structures. Generally, the pilings are positioned around the outer perimeter of the marine structures to support the structures above the water. Normally a plurality of pilings are used. Frequently these pilings are large metal pipe which has been driven to a suitable depth in the ocean floor to support a marine structure.
The pipe is frequently cathodically protected below the water line as known to those skilled in the art. Protective coatings may be used in addition to the cathodic protection. Cathodic protection can be used to protect such pilings below the water level whether or not protective coatings are used.
A different problem arises in the wet areas above the low tide water level. These areas (referred to herein as the splash zone) include the area of the pilings intermittently wet by the water as the tides rise and fall and the area above the then-current water level which is wet by splashes, wave action and the like. While cathodic protection is effective to protect such pilings beneath the water level, it is not effective to protect the splash zone of the pilings. Accordingly, the effectiveness of the protective coating becomes crucial in the splash zone. Coatings such as coal tar epoxy resins have been used effectively to protect pilings, but are susceptible to abrasion, chipping and other damage as a result of contact with sharp objects. In many instances, pilings are used to support structures which are used to load or unload ships containing crude oil or other materials which it is undesirable to spill into the ocean. In such instances floating booms are used to surround the ship during loading or unloading operations so that oil spills or other similar material spills may be contained and recovered effectively. Such floating booms frequently come into contact with the pilings and, since such booms are generally relatively substantial structures, this contact with the pilings results in chipping, scratching, tearing and otherwise damaging the protective coating. Bumpers used to position ships may also come into contact with and damage the protective coating.
In an attempt to resolve this problem, different protective coatings have been used. One recently used protective coating comprises grease covered with a protective tape which is then covered by a relatively heavy, high-density polyethylene sheet. While this protective coating is effective, it is also vulnerable to damage from floating booms and the like.
Since the construction of such pilings and marine structures is relatively expensive, it is highly desirable that an effective method be found to protect such pilings against corrosion in the wet area.